Chronophobia
by silver-sunn101
Summary: Sequel to Athazagoraphobia. DMHP SLASH! Draco's work for the Order and his return home. Part 4 of 4 in the 'Phobia' series!


* * *

Chronophobia- Fear of time (or clocks)

* * *

Six months. 

Six damned months he had been gone. When they were informed that they were to start training, they weren't told that he was being separated from everyone else. Including Harry.

"Bloody Order," Draco mumbled irritably.

He had gotten over his anger by the end of the second week, but today was the six-month anniversary of him being abroad. Time had passed slower than ever before, yet faster than he had imagined all at once. He hadn't been allowed to contact anyone since he had gone out on orders. His training had only lasted three weeks. Draco had been looking for the other Slytherins since. He had this funny feeling that the elder Order members didn't like his relationshipwith Harry.

He had talked briefly with Remus when he was getting new orders. Remus had assured him that Harry was just fine, he just missed Draco. That was one month ago. Draco was now in the United States, somewhere in the Rocky Mountains. He started in Nevada and had been walking north since. He couldn't apparate; therisk of the loud popping noise starting an avalanche was too high.

"Had to send me here in the middle of the damned winter," Draco grumbled under his breath.

He was climbing to the top of one of the shorter mountains, though even the short mountains were something to reckon with. The sky was completely clear, making it colder out there than it would be if it was snowing. He had on white clothes, boots, gloves and a white hat. His skin and hair were pale, forming the perfect camouflage in the stark white landscape.

Draco pulled himself over the last cliff. He looked around at the other mountains. This view was like the hundreds of others Draco had seen, but he still couldn't help but appreciate it. The view was magnificent. He spotted a cave down a small hill from him. With his wand in hand, he walked down to it. He heard the crunch of the numerous feet of snow under his boots, the howling wind, chirping birds somewhere below him and–a click?

Draco spun around with his wand outstretched. He had walked right over a cave and had passed its entrance. There was a scruffy man in front of him, a gun against his temple. He had the appearance of someone who had lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time. His black robes were torn from branches, rocks, and general wear. His hair was long, as was his beard. Draco had never seen him with a beard.

"I knew you were following me," his voice was maddened, like a man driven crazy by his thoughts. Draco tightened his grip on his wand. "You were smart, you know. You got out before we could. You don't know what it's like to be stuck with Him... To want out more than anything in the world... You don't know what he does to us. You couldn't imagine things that horrible... This is the only way out... I cannot be forgiven for the sins I have committed."

"Yes, you can. Tell us where another Death Eater is and we will protect you- allow you a new life,"

"No, it won't work. I will not let it work... In school I thought you were stupid, you know? I thought that surely our side would win–"

"Wait, it's over?" The other man stared at him.

"Haven't you heard? Harry Potter killed You-Know-Who a week ago."

Draco stared. He hadn't heard from anyone in so long. He could finally go home! The news had shocked him so much that he didn't see the other man walking down the hill. He spun around. Gregory Goyle had his back to the cliff. The metallic barrel of the gun was in his mouth. He tossed a piece of paper at Draco. Before Draco could say anything, the gun went off. Blood was sprayed everywhere.

The ground under him rumbled and shifted. He quickly picked up the paper and pocketed it. He removed a shrunken broom and resized it before he was drawn up in the avalanche. Draco focused on the avalanche and not the fact that he was flying again. His fear of heights had doubled now that he was over a mountain and not just on some Quidditch pitch. He hovered over the snow until it stopped moving.

The handle of the gun caught the sunlight. The snow around it was red. Draco transfigured the gun into a small bouquet of hydrangeas and clovers. Branches from a weeping willow lay in a cross next to it. On top of Greg's resting-place.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment. He remembered the young man who had been his friend at one point. He moved only when he heard a helicopter nearby. He flew to a small village nearby where it was safe to disapparate home.

* * *

Draco popped outside the snow-covered training building. He knew he could get directions from someone in this building. The person out front gave him a polite nod as he passed her. She had been his stealth teacher. He returned the nod. He noticed that the gray patch in the front of her hair had at least doubled in size. He climbed the stairs and knocked on the third door on his right. 

The door opened shortly after. Draco gave the other man a small smile.

"Hello Blaise,"

"Draco! When did you get back?"

"About two minutes ago... I want to know where Harry is. This is the first place I could think of to go for help," Blaise grabbed his jacket from a hanger next to the door. He spoke while pulling on a pair of fleece gloves.

"I'll have to bring you. You've never been to the Burrow before, so you can't apparate there," Blaise was already headed down the stairs as he said this. Draco paused.

"... I've never been to the what!"

* * *

The Knight Bus was not the way to travel, Draco decided. He and Blaise met Ginny outside the Burrow. Draco now saw that the Burrow was just the Weasley's crooked house. 

"Harry's back there, near the edge of the woods... He's talking to Ron again," she told him. Now that he looked there, he could see the familiar black hair. Harry was kneeling next to a small tombstone. Ginny led Blaise inside while Draco slowly walked over to Harry. Draco hoped that Harry hadn't forgotten about him or moved on. The thoughts of Harry were the only things that kept him sane in his months away from home. Harry's words were growing louder as Draco got closer.

"... and not even Remus has heard from him! I know I should be happy that Voldemort is finally gone and that I can now live in peace, but I can't help but worry about Draco. I don't even know where he is. Only Dumbledore does, and you know that he won't say anything..." Draco quietly kneeled behind Harry. He was glad his fears were put to rest. "I miss him–"

"Well you don't have to miss him any longer,"

Draco chuckled when Harry jumped. He stood up and helped Harry up. They stood less than an arm's distance apart. Harry looked at him, taking in everything. His face was passive. His eyes confused and loving. It was as if he wanted to believe that Draco was really in front of him, but didn't want to get hurt. There was something different about Harry; Draco couldn't quite place it. Next thing Draco knew, his arms were around Harry's waist. Harry's were around his neck. They were kissing deeper than they had before. There were tears on Draco's cheeks, but he didn't know if they were his or Harry's.

Draco pulled away and rested his forehead against Harry's. They were both crying. It was then that Draco realized what was different. Harry's glasses were gone. Draco placed his lips on the spot the frames used to rest on Harry's nose.

"No more glasses," he mumbled against the skin. Now that he thought of it, Harry's skin was much darker than before. And that was saying something for a boy who always seemed to have a tan. So many things, little things, had changed about the world Draco had become comfortable in.

"When I killed Voldemort, the magic from him concentrated in me for a moment,before it left. It fixed my eyesight... and enhanced other physical things," Draco smiled at that.

"Certain physical things?" he echoed. Harry laughed. Draco realized again how much he had missed. Harry moved his lips to Draco's ear.

"Later, love, I'll show you later,"

"You'd better keep that promise... it's not nice to get me all excited and then let me down," Harry laughed again. That beautiful, deep laugh. At least that had not changed. He pulled away and took Draco's hand.

"Let's go tell everyone that you're back!"

He led Draco into a small crowded kitchen. A strong scent of cinnamon assaulted him instantly. All Draco was able to see was a bunch of cooking utensils and some red hair before Hermione had him in a large hug.

"We missed you, Draco! With you gone we had to listen to Harry complain non-stop!" Harry blushed and laughed along with everyone else.

"I wasn't that bad!"

Hermione had released Draco already and was seated at the kitchen table. There was a roaring fire in the room behind her. Draco was grateful for the heat. He pulled off his hat politely and placed it in his pocket. The counters and walls were cluttered with random utensils, appliances, books and pieces of food. As Draco sat between Harry and Hermione, he took note of the other people seated around him.

Remus was across the table, smiling kindly at him. Next to Remus was someone Draco remembered as Bill Weasley. To Bill's left was one of the twins. Draco couldn't tell one from the other. On Remus' other side was Percy Weasley. Someone had fallen asleep in the chair next to Percy -- Draco couldn't see the young man's face.

Mrs. Weasley was cooking something behind Draco. He supposed that was why it smelt of cinnamon in the house. Ginny and Blaise were walking down a set of rickety stairs. Blaise sat on Draco's other side. Ginny sat herself in Hermione's lap.

"So what's with all the white, Draco?" Ginny wasted no time on greeting him again.

"It helped me blend in better with the surroundings," After Draco said that, Remus put his cup down thoughtfully.

"You were sent somewhere snowy? I didn't get to read your instructions, only deliver them," Mrs. Weasley sat a cup of hot tea in front of both Harry and Draco. Draco removed his gloves and warmed his hands on the mug. He thanked her and waited until she was settled at the end of the table until he spoke.

"I was in the United States, somewhere in the Rocky Mountains. I started in the state of Nevada and headed north. I don't know where I was when I found out that the war was over... I may have been Canada... or maybe the state of Washington..."

"Where did you sleep?" the twin asked. Draco wished that he could tell them apart.

"I slept in caves, when I could find them. Otherwise I slept on the ground... This is the first time I've been inside in a month,"

"Draco, who told you the war was over?" Harry asked him.

"The person I was following," he replied hesitantly.

"Who was it?" Mrs. Weasley had now joined in on their conversation.

"Greg Goyle,"

"Did you get him on our side?" Blaise asked. Draco had already earned his trust. Blaise was now helping train the new Order members.

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No..."

"What happened?"

"Sometime this morning (I'm not sure what time. My watch went dead a while ago), I was on the top of a mountain. I walked toward a cave and heard something behind me. I turned around and saw Greg. He had a gun against his temple. He told me that I was lucky to get out before it was too late.... Said I was smart... Well I told him that if he gave us the location of another Death Eater that we could help him. He didn't like that, he said he couldn't be forgiven for the things he had done. He informed me that the war had ended.... While I was lost in thought, he moved over to a cliff. I faced him, and he-"

Draco paused. What had been in that paper? He ignored the questions asked. He fished in his pocket for the paper. It was slightly wet from the snow. Draco could still read it.

"He tosses this to me--he gave me Crabbe's whereabouts," Remus reached a hand across the table. His palm faced the ceiling. There was a small red rash on it. That certainly hadn't been there a month ago.

"Could I see that Draco? After you've finished I can give it to Severus," Draco handed it over without question. He sighed and tried to get back into 'story mode.'

"Where was I?"

"Goyle tossed the paper at you," Percy replied helpfully. It was the first time he had spoken since Draco had arrived.

"Yes... he tossed the paper at my feet... and he pulled the trigger of the gun, which was now in his mouth," There were a few shocked gasps. The others had expected it.

"That explains the blood spots on your coat," Bill said quietly. Draco looked down. Sure enough, there were hundreds of tiny, red dots on his white coat.

"I didn't even realize they were there," he couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. Harry squeezed his hand lightly.

"Go on, love," Draco looked away from the blood and sighed.

"Well the gunshot caused an avalanche. I hovered on my broom to escape it..."

"I thought that you don't like heights," Hermione said.

"I don't. I just did what had to be done. Flying was better than getting caught up in the avalanche," No one had a comment after that statement. Percy asked a question after a few minutes' silence.

"Did anything else happen Draco?"

"Did you find his body?" Blaise asked before Draco could answer the first question. "Yes, and no. All I found was the gun and some blood. I didn't exactly dig in the snow though,"

"You said something else happened, what was it?"

"I transfigured the gun into some clovers, hydrangeas, and weeping willow branches," Harry smiled slightly.

"How appropriate," They stared at him.

"What are you on about Harry?" the twin asked.

"The flowers... Hydrangeas mean 'thank you for understanding,' clovers mean 'good luck,' and weeping willows symbolize mourning," Draco made a mental note to ask Harry how he knew all these flower meanings. He changed his question when he caught sight of the person asleep by Percy.

"What's wrong with him?" Mrs. Weasley ruffled Neville's hair affectionately.

"The poor dear... he hasn't been sleeping well. It's no surprise he's asleep here," Draco looked at Remus with a blank face. Did he want to know what had happened? What else had changed? Remus caught his gaze.

"Molly, Draco doesn't know," she looked up and sighed.

"Oh dear,"

"What happened?" Draco asked quietly. Hermione took the initiative and began explaining.

"About two months ago, we found out that Voldemort was planning on kidnapping me-"

"To use her as bait to try and lure me to him-" Harry interrupted, but was interrupted by Bill.

"Like he tried to do with Ron-" Mrs. Weasley interrupted her son.

"But Ron fought, bless his heart," Hermione waited until they were quiet before continuing.

"Well a month later I woke up with a lock of my hair gone..."

"Susan had brewed a polyjuice potion and took Hermione's appearance," Ginny continued softly. "When Voldemort found out what she had done, he killed Susan..."

"All Neville received was her engagement ring, some of her hair, and..." Hermione stopped again.

"An eye," Bill's voice was almost inaudible. He was looking into his tea. "Happened not even two weeks ago," Mrs. Weasley said. They were all talking in soft voices. Draco sighed and asked the question for which no easy answer could come.

"Who else died?"

They talked on the subject for the rest of the time Draco was there. Charlie Weasley, Tonks, Mundungus, and professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Hooch had all died in the final battle. Half of the Death Eaters escaped, but Bill passed along the news that he had killed Lucius in that battle. Draco supposed that he scared them with his indifference on the subject. But after he explained that Severus was more his father than Lucius ever was, Draco thought that they understood.

Oliver and Penelope Wood were also among those who had died, though their house had been attacked a week before the final battle. At this point in their conversation, Mrs. Weasley excused her self. The Weasleys had taken in the Woods' 3-year-old orphaned daughter, Cassandra. The little girl was asleep upstairs.

There were also a large number of people who were injured. Remus was suffering from rashes on his chest and hands from exposure to undiluted silver. Dumbledore was now blind. The Minister of Magic had to have one of his arms amputated. Mr. Weasley was now mute, and was attending a sign language class as they spoke. And Draco's godfather, Severus Snape, was paralyzed from the waist down. Though, in a slightly awkward conversation Remus admitted that not everything below Severus' waist was out of order. He took his leave to visit his lover shortly after that. The twin excused himself next.

"I've got to go, my shift started ten minutes ago. Fred's going to hurt me," Mrs. Weasley fussed with the scarf around his neck.

"No terrorizing old ladies again, you hear me George?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear you mom-mom-the scarf!" he coughed. His face was slightly red. Mrs. Weasley loosened the scarf.

"If you could tie it right yourself, I wouldn't have to do it for you!" George rolled his eyes before he disapparated. Cassandra was giggling quietly. She was seated in Bill's lap. She was a healthy looking child, if you looked over the haunted look in her deep brown eyes. She had blonde hair, that would undoubtedly turn brown as she got older, hanging in ringlets around a cherub's face. Mrs. Weasley said good-bye to them and took Cassandra upstairs for a bath.

"Mum has been fussing over Cassandra a lot... The war's been hard on her,"

"It's been hard on Cassandra also. She only makes noises when she's laughing, crying, or having nightmares; which she has a lot of,"

"She won't speak?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head, "Not since their house was attacked."

"She spoke non-stop before then," Percy said. Draco assumed that he had been a friend of the Wood family. They fell silent; each lost in their own thoughts. Harry broke the silence. He stood up, pulling Draco with him.

"There something I want to show you," Harry explained. They said their good-byes to everyone. Ginny winked and told them to have fun.

Harry led Draco out to the front of the Burrow, where a black vehicle was parker. It had a silver top. The words on the side said 'Wrangler.'

"Is this yours?" Draco asked Harry, who nodded. He opened a door for Draco and walked to the other side. He started up the car, and Draco fought not to jump when loud rock music blared from the speakers. Harry turned it down a smiled guiltily.

"I'm not used to having other people in here," he mumbled. Draco smirked.

"Obviously," he watched Harry snap his seatbelt into place. He attempted to buckle his own, but couldn't get the belt out of the car wall. Harry laughed and unbuckled himself to help Draco. He all but climbed into Draco's lap to demonstrate how it worked. Draco swallowed. "Could you do that again?"

Harry grinned and slowly did it again. Draco had this funny suspicion that Harry was doing it slower on purpose this time. His hands were 'accidentally' brushing Draco. Draco gew tired of the little game and pulled Harry in for a lip-bruising kiss.

"We're never going to get there at this rate," Harry said, with his face centimeters away from Draco's. His lust-filled green eyes were half-closed.

"Where are we going?" Harry smiled and pecked Draco on the lips.

"You'll find out when we get there," he moved back into his own seat and pulled the vehicle onto the road. He left Draco much colder than he had been before. Draco focused on Harry's honey voice.

"This is a '97 Jeep Wrangler. After I killed Voldemort, everyone promised me things. A new car was one of them. While this one isn't the nicest, most expensive one on the market, I like it,"

"I never saw you as someone who'd go for the flashiest thing. You like to blend in... This car is you," Draco was trying to keep track of where they were going. He lost it after five lefts, eight rights, two roundabouts, three bridges and two detours. "Why don't you enchant the car to drive for you?"

"I like to do some things the muggle way. Just because you can do something, doesn't mean you have to," Draco smiled. That's one thing he liked about Harry. Harry had a realistic view on life. Except for that time when he was convinced that he was to blame for everyone's deaths. But Harry was over that now. Draco remembered the question he meant to ask Harry.

"Harry, how do you know all the meanings of those flowers?"

"My aunt made me memorize them. She liked to send flowers appropriate for the occasion. She didn't want to send flowers that stand for mourning to someone who had just had a baby," Draco laughed at that. "I wish my uncle luck, that's all I have to say," Harry finished with a smile.

They were driving through a thick wood. Draco couldn't tell what part of the country they were in. Harry stopped the car at the edge of the trees. Draco stopped out of the car and looked around him.

A thick layer of snow covered the lawn. Bare cherry trees were scattered around the yard. In the center of the yard stood a white, two-story house. The front porch and entire front of the house was coated in thick, snow-covered ivy. Around the base of the house ran a bare flower garden. It was surrounded on all sides by the thick forest.

Harry was watching Draco look around. He put his arms around Draco's waist and hugged him from the side, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. "It's ours," he spoke quietly. Draco could feel the apprehension coming off of him in waves.

"It is?" Harry nodded.

"What do you think of it so far?"

"I love it! Can I see the rest?" Those seemed to be the words Harry was waiting for. He pulled Draco in a run to the house. As soon as the door opened, Draco smelled the strong perfume of flowers. He voiced his observation to Harry, who smiled.

"That'd be because of the basement," They walked downstairs. Draco saw the reason the house smelled of flowers. The basement, which was the size of the first floor, was filled to the brim with the flowers.

"Well-wishers?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Everything from proposals to death threats," Harry read him a few of the funnier cards before they continued the tour.

Along with the two floors, there was the basement and an attic. The basement was full of flowers; the attic was filled with dust. The first floor contained a front and back porch, a large kitchen, a dining room, sitting room, an office and a bathroom. The top floor had an entertainment room, three guest's rooms and a bathroom. Every room in the house was bare, except one. The master bedroom was also on the top floor, but Harry had saved it for last.

"I wanted to decorate the house with you, which is why I waited. But I've already done this room. No one but Neville has seen it yet,"

"Why was Neville graced with the opportunity to see the room?" Draco asked with a hint of his old sarcasm back. Harry smiled ruefully. His thumb was moving against the back of Draco's hand. "Seems I have a bit of a soft spot where he's concerned. He volunteered to help me; he wanted to get his mind off of Susan," Draco nodded. It made perfect sense. Harry took the doorknob in his free hand.

"We can change anything you don't like–" Draco silenced him with a kiss.

"I'm sure I'll love it," he mumbled against his lover's lips. "Now open the door!" he said impatiently as he pulled away. Harry laughed with him. He swung the door open and led Draco into their bedroom.

The first thing Draco noticed was the carpet. It was varying shades of gray, like smoke, and was thick. It compacted in on itself as he walked. It was the kind that one looks at, and may lay on, but one doesn't wear shoes on for fear of it becoming any less perfect. Bringing food or drink anywhere near it seemed a crime.

The second thing that caught Draco's eye was that large, king-sized bed in the center of the room. Its headboard was against a wall,leaving both sides accessible. It had a canopy of shimmering, dark blue velvet. The bedspread was the same shade of blue with the perfect imprint of the stars on a June night decorating it. The wood of the bed and the surrounding tables and wardrobes was made of polished cherry wood. As was the trim along the bottom of the light gray walls.

Draco supposed the set of double doors to his left were hiding a closet. The single door on his right was slightly open, exposing a full bathroom in the same colors as the bedroom. Any sort of metal latch, trim, figurine, or furniture was silver. Draco assumed that it wasn't real silver. Remus may not appreciate real silver when he visited.

Above them was a sky light which exposed the gray sky. It was snowing again. Next to the bed was a window seat. The cushions complimented the bed, the carpet and the gray-blue drapes. When Harry saw Draco studying the window seat he smiled.

"Neville and I spent a day alone on the window seat. I've wanted one for as long as I can remember . . ."

"So you made one," Draco finished in a bemused voice.

"Yeah... So? What do you think?" Harry really was nervous about what Draco though. So, Draco told the truth. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and whispered in his ear.

"Stop being so nervous, I love it," he stopped to kiss Harry briefly. "And if you change a thing because you think I may like it better, I'll hurt you,"

"I thought you were supposed to be discouraging me from changing anything,"

Before Draco could reply, a set of hot lips were against his own. A tongue licked at his lips. Cold hands ran though his tangled hair. Draco walked backwards without breaking the kiss. His knees hit the bed and he fell back. He pulled Harry down with him. Harry's erection rubbed against his own. Draco wondered when they had lost their shirts.

Harry pulled back to speak. Draco immediately began sucking on his neck. "Maybe–" he gasped, "Maybe–we should wait–you're probably tired–" Draco shut him up with a kiss.

"Never too tired for you–for this," he mumbled half-coherently. He went back to the sinfully soft skin on Harry's neck. "Besides–we have to break in the bed before we sleep in it, don't we?" Harry laughed under his lips.

* * *

Bring morning sun filtered through the sky light at an angle just low enough that it was in Draco's eyes. He moved his head so that he could open his eyes safely. He had to blink a few times before their room came into focus. 

Their room.

His and Harry's.

Draco smiled contentedly and closed his eyes again. He really did come home the day before. It was hard to imagine that about this same time yesterday he had watched a childhood friend kill himself.

He focused on the sound of Harry's heartbeat to get his mind off of the past. The steady pumping of Harry's heart calmed Draco almost to the point where he had fallen asleep again. But when Harry sighed quietly in his sleep, Draco had to see his lover. He moved his hands off of Harry's shoulders and propped himself on his elbows. His first thought was that Harry looked peaceful while he slept. But, who doesn't, really?

The sun was shining on a small patch of the unruly raven hair. It had grown a few inches. Harry could tuck the ends behind his ears. Draco's could be pulled into a ponytail. The sunlight on people's hair never ceased to amaze him. It brought out natural highlights that you'd never see any other time. Harry's hair had auburn highlights and dull brown lowlights. Draco brushed the hair behind Harry's ears lightly. He finger-combed it to cover the scar on his forehead. Harry'd never been too fond of the thing.

Draco's gaze moved down to Harry's tanned chest. Even in the middle of winter Harry managed to keep the tan. Draco ran his fingers over his skin. The contrast between his and Harry's skin held him captivated.

Draco's fingers ghosted over a scar on Harry's chest that hadn't been there before. It traveled from the middle of Harry's collar bone to a spot just under his left ear. He kissed his way up it. Harry's skin tasted of salty sweat. He kissed Harry's cheek and woke him up with a persistent kiss on the lips.

Harry's eyes fluttered open with a moan. Draco grinned down at him. He whispered a 'good morning.' Harry's hands trembled as he stroked Draco's cheeks, forehead, jaw, and lips. Draco's hair formed a curtain around their faces.

"It... it was real... You really are here..." Harry mumbled. Draco didn't blame him for not trusting it at first; he hadn't either. Draco kissed his nose.

"Yes, it was real. I am here," he locked his eyes with Harry's deep emerald eyes. The eyes which had seen more than Draco ever would. Eyes which held a sorrow-filled soul within their depths. The eyes which broke Draco's heart and made it beat twice as fast whenever he look in them. Harry's eyes would never change as he got older. "I'll always be here."

* * *

A/n- That's the end of the phobia fics!

Note: Edited on 12/02/04 for grammar, spelling and punctuation. A few things may be different from the original version, but nothing drastic.

**Please Review!**

_:-:silver-sunn101:-:_


End file.
